


Four Snack Breaks and a Birthday Party

by koboldspucke



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 4+1, Emily is a wingrobot, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, awkward but direct flirting is the best flirting, tiny food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboldspucke/pseuds/koboldspucke
Summary: Scorpia makes friends with Emily. Entrapta takes notice.
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (SPOP 2018)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Four Snack Breaks and a Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> I tried to incorporate a bunch of your likes as loose prompts, hope it worked.
> 
> This is set in some vague timeline after Entrapta comes to the Fright Zone but before anything else major changes and where there's less existing Super Pal Trio interaction because I wanted to explore how these two might get together on their own terms.
> 
> Thanks to FredTheDinosaur for proofreading and editing help!

It wasn't that Scorpia had no friends. She was a very friendly person. It was just that things in the Fright Zone were always busy and command structures moved around and not everyone was as talkative as she was. So here she was in a room off of a rarely used corridor, mumbling to herself over a cocoa break when she heard some whirring and clanking noises at the door.  
"Oh, hi Emily."  
`_bbrrrzzzz *ping*_`  
"Are you looking for something? Ah, okay. I'm just here on my break. Would you like some cocoa?"  
`_chrrrrz *fizz*_`  
"Oh, I didn't think of that. You're right, cocoa is probably very bad for your circuits. Sorry about that.  
I've also got a biscuit. _That's_ nice and dry. Sorry, there's only the one left and it's the smallest one."  
`_purrruzzzz *ding*_`  
"You're welcome. I have to go back now but thank you for keeping me company." 

  


* * *

  


`_bbrrrzzzz *ping*_`  
"Hi Emily! Nice to see you again too. I was hoping you would come by here today, I've had an exhausting day and I just have to tell someone this funny story about Rogelio and Kyle."  
`_chhhrrrow?_`  
"I'll tell you all about it. Do you want another biscuit? No, that one is broken. You don't want a whole one? I can break this one into smaller pieces for you maybe? Anyway..." 

  


Interesting. Entrapta got a lot of data about the Fright Zone from Emily, including from recorded conversations, but mostly those conversations were ones she overheard. People tended to either ignore Emily or avoid her once they noticed her presence. Her reports were very useful for getting working knowledge of goings-on without having to interact with people herself. 

Someone having a conversation _with_ Emily was rare and usually limited to a brief acknowledgement of her presence. But this was the second time that Emily's reported data included a conversation of some length where Scorpia simply treated Emily like a person. 

Entrapta liked Scorpia and her lack of connection to the Black Garnet was fascinatingly unique but she didn't ever talk about that. Any time Scorpia popped up in the usual overheard conversations she didn't contribute much data of scientific or tactical interest. Mainly she just talked about friendship, which was not currently pertinent to Entrapta's main interests in the Fright Zone, so she skipped or skimmed those reports. 

However, her engagement with Emily was enough of an outlier to pique Entrapta's interest. She decided to pay attention to data about Scorpia from now on because outliers were intriguing and making sense of them was often instrumental to breakthroughs in understanding.  
And this outlier came with homemade biscuits too. These ones were displeasingly broken. But the previous one was perfectly tiny and round. Letting the memory of it warm her she settled in to a closer reading of the Scorpia-related part of the transcript. 

Comparing Scorpia's story of her day to some other intel she had about the goings-on today and who was stationed where surprisingly did fill in in some gaps in her information.  
Scorpia had access to a lot of locations, liked wandering around and was very observant of people around her. She was just also ignorant of some things that were quite key to how this place was running. Maybe when combined with other data sources and Entrapta's analytical mind she could be a helpful source of information. She would keep reading Emily's transcripts and see.

  


* * *

  


`_bbrrrzzzz *ping*_`  
"Emily, you startled me. How are you doing today?"  
`_*fizz* chrrruh_`  
"Yes, I'm a bit tired too. Were you working with Entrapta today?"  
`_prrrrrrzzzz_`  
"She's very busy, isn't she? I was thinking of taking my lunch break with her but I didn't want to bother her. She is always doing such interesting things and I don't follow them so it might be boring for her to take a break with me. But I'm glad she has you to keep her company on the days where she's alone in her lab all day solving problems in a manner of days that Hordak has been stuck on for years.  
"Don't tell anyone I said that. He's a bit tetchy.  
"Anyway, _she_ is brilliant. I never met her much before she came here but she's nicer to me than any of the other princesses have ever been. I'm glad she can use all our resources now, I don't think they knew how to appreciate her and I just want her to have nice things."  
`_purrrrrruh_`  
"I know you do. I'm having sandwiches today and I noticed you like small food items so I made you this tiny sandwich. I hope you like it."  
`_chhhrrroh_`  
"Wonderful. Is it because you have a small stomach? You're not very tall. Do you have a stomach at all? Is this why you always take the food away with you because you don't like being watched while you eat? Not that I mind. I'm just happy to share." 

  


Entrapta had been paying attention to Emily's data on Scorpia for a little while now and she was starting to look forward to reading the transcripts most days. She may even have encouraged Emily a little. And now she brought her back a sandwich. It was almost perfectly symmetrical too. And very nice. Mostly people only humoured Entrapta's food preferences when they had to. She was getting quite invested. Maybe it was time to analyse what was happening here. 

She always felt warm and safe around Scorpia. And her hair was very pretty. But Entrapta didn't usually pay much attention to those kind of signals. People rarely liked being around her much or understood her. And the ones that did, didn't necessarily overlap much with the ones whose attractive features she noted. 

But Scorpia said she liked her. And she didn't say it to her but to Emily, who she did not appear to know shared data with other people. So she had no reason to lie. People did lie all the time, it was very confusing of them. But Scorpia had nothing to gain from saying it there and many other things she told Emily about her day could be corroborated from other reports.

`LOG: Review previous data for incidence of Scorpia 'liking someone'. Cross-reference with her relationships with said someones.`

Maybe it was worth reconsidering interacting in a social capacity. Entrapta usually felt more at home just spending time with herself and her robots but it was important to test new hypotheses and while the experiment to be friends with the other princesses had not yielded clear, positive results at this point, it was important to investigate other opportunities and Scorpia's company felt desirable somehow.

`LOG: Review file on friendship. Add section for Scorpia.`

She didn't really understand Entrapta when she talked about maths and technology but she did have a little scientific spirit. Wasn't it all about asking questions you didn't know the answer to yet? 

  


* * *

  


"Oh, there you are. I was hoping I'd run into you today."  
`_*ding* purrruzzzz_`  
"Awwww. This is for a specific reason though. You see, it's my birthday tomorrow and I don't want to make a big deal about it and everyone is talking about some big mission but it is nicer to celebrate with someone else. Will you meet me tomorrow afternoon? I can make tiny cakes instead of birthday cake."  
`_bzzzzorp_`  
"That's nice. Is this break time good for you? Entrapta won't need you? I don't want her to worry where you are.""  
`_bzzzzorp_`  
"Okay. Now, I wanted to ask, have you been to Section F yet? I think you'd like the buildings." 

  


`LOG: Add Scorpia's birthday to her file. It is tomorrow from now.`

Birthdays were important to people. And celebrations of all sorts were important to Scorpia. So her birthday must be especially important. And surprises were expected on birthdays. Surprises were also considered romantic. Entrapta had never liked that but she could make it less jarring maybe. Definitely. A consensual surprise. Now was the time to start this particular socialising experiment. 

`LOG: Review other surveillance to rule out rival birthday surprises. Clear schedule from 2 to 5 tomorrow afternoon.`

Would Scorpia want cake or something else edible? Entrapta appreciated all the little food items she had been given via Emily. And she likely had enough data on hand in regards to Scorpia's food preferences. On the other hand Scorpia always provided her own food and she had said she would bring cakes. 

Something else then. Time to find Emily and make a plan. 

  


* * *

  


Scorpia was just finishing up with putting the cakes in a box that already held some cocoa and an extra party hat for Emily when there was a clangy knocking on the door. Outside it she found Emily. She was already wearing a party hat, only this one was made out of the same metal as the rest of her.  
Before Scorpia could say anything, a hatch opened in her front. It contained a small metal box with a metal ribbon around it and a bow on top.  
"Is this for me? Oh you shouldn't have. And you are picking me up, that is so sweet! Shall we walk over together?"  
`_chchchrrr...*ping*_`  
"Okay, I will open my present first if you want." 

She picked up the box and the hatch closed again. After a brief confusion, she accidentally tapped the centre of the bow and the box sprang open. Inside it was a small flower. How had Emily found a flower in the Fright Zone? These only grew quite a walk from the central complex they were in. Underneath it, she found a piece of paper, rolled up with a string knotted around it, lit by a pink diode. She managed to snip the string without harming the piece of paper. It read in careful but slightly irregular cursive:

> Dear Scorpia,  
> Emily has told me that it is your birthday today. I hope you do not mind my butting into your plans.  
> If you are open to the idea, I would like to propose we have a date this afternoon.  
> If you are not interested in dating me, we may still celebrate your birthday together with Emily in my laboratory. We have decorated it for the occasion. Though if you prefer to stick to your original plans with Emily that is of course also acceptable.  
> I should tell you that Emily does not eat organic food. She has however passed your food offerings on to me and I very much appreciate the care you have taken in catering to my preferences.  
> Please come to my lab If you bring the cocoa, I can provide tiny mugs to drink it out of.  
> Entrapta

Oh. She hadn't thought of Entrapta in a romantic context before but now that she was thinking about it, her heart fluttered at the idea. Entrapta was very intriguing and this whole birthday surprise was terribly romantic. She had a good feeling about this date.  
"Lead the way, Emily."

In Entrapta's lab, a variety of appliances and robot parts had been arranged to make an overall haphazardly festive atmosphere. Entrapta sat next to a table set with mugs, plates and a metal tube with colourful sparks coming out of it, reading a pad. Above her, an array of lights was strung up. She ignored the movement of the door but looked up when Scorpia and Emily stopped in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, these calculations went wrong somehow and then I had an idea and anyway, Happy Birthday! I'm glad you came. Would you like to sit?"

Scorpia opened her box, put a cake on each of the three plates and poured some cocoa for Entrapta and herself, steadying her nerves.  
"Thank you! You're so thoughtful! I love the flower. Did you mean it about a date?"  
"I did. My experience in dating is largely theoretical at this point but I would like to spend more time in your company and the idea of you kissing me is pleasantly diverting and easy to conjure. My research suggests this is quite conclusive, especially since this is a rare occurrence for me. I would be keen to test this hypothesis through practical application."  
"You say the sweetest things! Maybe we can work on that practical application after the cake? Tell me a bit about your day first? Or would you like a hug first? Awww, c'mere!"

She picked Entrapta up in a crushing hug which was returned in both Entrapta's arms encircling her and in her hair limbs coming up to caress her neck and the back of her head.  
Suddenly, everything about this felt right. She had wanted to go slow and see whether this was just the easy affection she held for many people but this was euphoric. She twirled them once, looked at Entrapta's face to find her similarly enraptured, pressed a brief, soft kiss against her lips, put her back down and marvelled at the positively dazed state of her date. How was that for conjuring?! This was going to work amazingly, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was additionally prompted by this line in the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG12TiSjcIg&t=291


End file.
